


life sized (better than imagined)

by cheapdreams



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Drunk confessions, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marking, Mutual Masturbation, Pornstars, Possessive Behavior, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho, a crack idea that i treated seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapdreams/pseuds/cheapdreams
Summary: What to do if you find out your hot, vaguely familiar next door neighbor is actually a gay pornstar: a guide by Lee Hoseok





	life sized (better than imagined)

**Author's Note:**

> this should've come out and week ago but holy shit?? i've been so fucking busy?? also i've been trying to write slightly longer fics that i'm more satisfied with so updated will be a little less frequent, especially with life and school. beta'd by my wonderful @m00dym00ny and if you wanna keep updated or send me requests or just talk to me hmu on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cheapdreams13) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cheapdreams). k love you bye

Bright afternoon sunlight dappled the sidewalk through the vibrant, multicolored trees as Hoseok walked below their gently swaying branches. It painted the glass of his apartment building the color of the sky, sharp and reflective, a perfect mirror of the endless blue above. There were no clouds dotted in it's clear canvas today, nothing to disrupt its smooth tranquility, save for a couple swooping swallows enjoying the last of the heat before winter snatched it away. It was the perfect weather, and Hoseok was immensely glad that he'd chosen today as his off day. He was perfectly content to curl up on a chair in his new apartment and spend the day reading next to his window, watching children race home from school on the cracked sidewalk below. 

He swung open the large entrance to his building, nodding and smiling in a friendly manner at the owner on his way past. Punching in his floor on the elevator, he took a sip of his latte as he listened to the gears and walls of the elevator move and shift. They didn't shake or stutter, thankfully, which wasn't something he could say about his last residence. Getting promoted at work was certainly a step up in his life, and with a bit of managing his budget he could easily afford where he was now without the help of his parents. He always said the best thing about being promoted was he was finally recognized as a respectable producer within his company, but to be honest, he was just glad his new place didn't have spiders. 

With a content hum, the elevator dinged and the doors pulled back to reveal his hallway. The sound of his sneakers was muffled by the soft carpet beneath his feet as he made his way to his door. He reached for the keys in his pocket, and was just about to unlock the door when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Whipping his head around, he found his new neighbor, a tall guy wearing ripped jeans and a soft-looking button-up black shirt. Thin, round-rimmed black glasses complimented his rich skin tone, and as he turned, Hoseok was met with a strikingly beautiful face. A gentle, sloped nose and slender almond eyes, topped off with thick lips, not quite a cupid's bow, more like a reinvention of the feature. He even had the light brown hair arranged in waves so fluffy that his fingers itched to touch them. He was stunning, and also... oddly familiar.

It took a second for Hoseok to regain his composure, although he was sure this guy had to be used to it by now. "Oh, hi," he said, reaching out a hand and smiling. "I'm Hoseok, I just moved in next door." He made sure his expression was as calm and as approachable as he could manage, despite the panic running through his head. _Is he a celebrity?_ Hoseok thought,_ No, he wouldn't live in an apartment building with little security if he was famous. Maybe an idol? He_ _has the right look for it, except they usually lived in dorms, right?_ No matter what scenario he went through, he couldn't place that gorgeous face anywhere. All he could hope for now was that if his neighbor was famous, he wouldn't be miffed if someone didn't recognize him. 

Smooth skin brushed his, taking his handshake and startling Hoseok out of his inner turmoil. "I'm Hyungwon, I'm sort of new to the building too, I've only been here a month or so. I'm glad you moved in, though. The girl that used to live in your place had a fucking rat of a dog that always tried to bite me and I was ready to call animal control on the bitch," he replied, returning with his own, close-lipped smile. Hoseok couldn't help but laugh, both at the story and at the juxtaposition of such an elegant mouth spitting such crude words. At least the name Hyungwon didn't ring any bells, so he was pretty sure he wasn't talking to, like, some sort of critically acclaimed movie star or something. 

"Well, I bet you're busy, so I'll let you be. I'm sure I'll see you around," Hoseok said. Hyungwon had been heading out, after all, and Hoseok didn't want to make him late for anything. Although where he was going that required the top button popped to reveal a sliver of flawless, honey-brown skin was a mystery. It wasn't late enough for clubbing yet, even if that's where Hyungwon looked like he belonged in his shredded, skin-tight jeans that hugged his long legs like a second skin. If his neighbor was going to dress so provocatively all the time, he might not be able to restrain from flirting, regardless of Hyungwon's sexuality. 

"Yeah, I'll see you later, Hoseok," Hyungwon responded, and with that, he departed towards the elevator, giving Hoseok a good view of his ass for a few seconds. Shaking the nasty thoughts about his neighbor out of his head, he unlocked his apartment and nearly tripped on a box on his way in. With a sigh, he shifted it to the side and surveyed his skeleton of a living space. Maybe instead of reading, he should take tonight to straighten out some of his belongings. Resigning himself to an evening of unpacking clothing and lamps, he set his latte down on the floor and got to work.

Much later that night, when he was tired from moving countless household items around to fit his needs, he found he was a bit too horny and a touch too stressed to sleep. That wasn't a problem, he picked up his computer off the bedside table and shifted the covers away from his legs. Setting the computer on his thighs so he could have his dick free, he navigated his way to his favorite porn website. Usually, he was fine with straight porn, since he himself was straight most of the time. Except, after his run-in with Hyungwon today, he was craving something a little different. He picked out one that had a promising thumbnail and title from a male pornstar he knew produced good content under the name Chae. He wasn't much for pornstars, most were obviously faking it, but this one wasn't as artificial as the others and the videos he produced could make anyone hard from sounds alone, regardless of sexuality. 

The webpage loaded. There wasn't any story or setup to this one, just a bathroom bathed in candlelight and two men in the tub. Chae was lopped over the side, his ass up in the air as another man licked across his hole. Tiny, breathy moans escaped Chae, as if he was embarrassed to be any louder. A slap landed on his cheek and he groaned, the sound echoing through the bathroom. Spurred on by this, the other man smacked his backside again, earning another noise from the depths of pain and pleasure. Hoseok rubbed his crotch, quickly nearing full hardness at an alarming rate. Another airy moan and Hoseok pushed down his boxers, letting his cock spring free. "God, fuck yes," Chae whined as two fingers were stuck in his sloppy wet hole. He turned to look back over his shoulder, maybe to ask the other man something. Hoseok wouldn't know, his brain malfunctioned and he didn't even register what came after he saw Chae's face. 

Because that was definitely, without a doubt, the gorgeous face of his next door neighbor, Hyungwon. 

[ ··· ]

Hoseok got up early the next morning and headed off to work, sparing a glance at Hyungwon's door as he locked his own. His brain was still trying to process that he  _ lived next to a pornstar. _ Not just a pornstar, either, a  _ gay _ pornstar. And Hoseok jacked off to him getting fucked in a bathtub by a stranger. God, he was never going to be able to look his neighbor in the eyes, not without immediately dying of embarrassment. 

Maybe this was all some big mistake. Maybe Hyungwon had a cousin or a sibling that did porn, or maybe it was just a random dude that happened to look a lot like his neighbor and Hoseok was imagining things. He hoped so, for the sake of his sanity. 

Thankfully, he didn't have to worry much about running into Hyungwon because three weeks went by and he didn't see him  _ once. _ Not so much as a glimpse. Okay, yeah, Hoseok worked weird hours occasionally - being a perfectionist producer did that sometimes - but even on his off days he couldn't spot him. Either he was leaving while Hoseok was asleep or he just never came home. Hoseok had to count his blessings, though, at least Hyungwon wasn't loud like his last neighbors. He remembered countless nights of having to listen to their hookups' overdone, obviously fake moans and the dudes' lacking dirty talk through the thin walls. To be fair, though, if Hyungwon brought someone home, Hoseok would probably enjoy it more than his previous experiences with forced voyeurism.

Point was, Hoseok was feeling less and less stressed the more times he stepped out his apartment and didn't see Hyungwon. It felt good to not have to worry about running into a pornstar on his way to work, plus he was feeling more and more comfortable about the idea as time went on. Sadly, this could only last for so long. Four weeks after their first meeting, he was coming home from his studio and found Hyungwon holding a backpack and balancing a couple small boxes on his arm while he opened his door. It was almost practiced, the way he pushed it open with his foot and shifted the boxes so they weren't as precariously perched. He must've spotted Hoseok out of the corner of his eye because he looked up and smiled, nearly sending Hoseok into cardiac arrest. 

Now, Hoseok may have been embarrassed, but he wasn't uncivilized. Since Hyungwon's hands were full, he stepped forward and held the door for him. "Thanks," Hyungwon said, throwing the backpack aside and setting the boxes on a tiny table next to the entrance. His apartment was a near mirror image of Hoseok's own in layout - the entryway bled into a living room with large windows, and then shifted into a good sized kitchen with the bedroom hidden down a hallway. It was entirely different in the design department, however. The modern, stylish furniture was so picturesque it belonged in a catalog of some sort, the kind middle-class moms would comb through while waiting at a hair salon. Even the books and the empty mug on the coffee table and the dirty plate in the kitchen seemed staged in a way. Everything was clean and spacious, a total opposite to Hoseok's lived-in apartment with hastily placed couches and cables scattered everywhere.

"Sorry, I didn't clean up from this morning," Hyungwon said, running a hand through his hair to brush it out of his eyes. The waves from weeks ago were gone, leaving him with silky, straight strands, and the darker color of his natural hair was peeking through his roots. He also wasn't wearing the round glasses he'd had the first time they met. He wasn't wearing anything near as slutty, either - just white-washed jeans and a slight oversized sweater. It was a look that suited him, though. Simple, yet crisp and striking. Normally, Hoseok would've been confident enough in himself and his sexuality to make a comment about it, but there was no way that was happening when Hoseok couldn't even glance at his lips without remembering a video of him sucking dick, which was distracting because Hyungwon was  _ talking.  _

"No, your place is cleaner than mine by far," Hoseok replied, attempting to push the embarrassment and nasty thoughts out of his mind in order to have a normal conversation with his unsuspecting neighbor. He had to get over it at some point, right? He couldn't just live next to a person he avoided like the plague, especially if he was friendly to everyone else on their floor. Plus, Hyungwon might notice that he had backed off and Hoseok didn't know if he was the kind of person that'd confront or retreat. He  _ definitely  _ didn't want to tell Hyungwon that the reason Hoseok avoided him was because he knew exactly how he sounded when he was being eaten out. 

"Remind me not to go over to your apartment anytime soon, then," Hyungwon laughed, and  _ god _ he was gorgeous when he was happy like that. His chocolate gaze turned on Hoseok and there seemed to be an idea shining in their depths, though he couldn't tell if that was good or bad for him. "Actually, my sister-in-law made a bunch of food today and gave all the leftovers to me, which is like  _ way _ too much for one guy, so, uh, want to help me eat it? We could, like, watch a movie or something."

Hoseok's felt like he was having an out of body experience. Was this a date? Was Hyungwon asking him to stay over and eat dinner as a date? Because if he was -  _ holy shit. _ Hoseok knew he wasn't terrible to look at or anything, especially with his heavy workout schedule, but Hyungwon was model-level pretty. Like, he could show up to a fashion runway in jeans and a t-shirt and they'd probably hire him on the spot. There was no way he was asking Hoseok on a date. Maybe he was reading this wrong, maybe Hyungwon was being a friendly neighbor. Did neighbors invite each other over for homemade dinner on their second meeting? Hoseok wasn't sure if that was a thing. "Yes," he said finally, through a dry mouth, "yes, I would love that." Pornstar or not, Hoseok wasn't passing up the chance to hang out with the prettiest human being on this Earth.

Hyungwon smiled, big and genuine and so painfully beautiful that it washed away some of the last dregs of embarrassment stirring in his gut. It was seriously difficult resisting the urge to propose on the spot, or maybe kiss him right there and then. This couldn't be happening. No way this heavenly angel was going to spend time with a lowly mortal like him. Even walking into his apartment felt like a dream, disconnected from reality as Hyungwon heated up homemade lunch turned dinner and pulled up Netflix, chatting contentedly with Hoseok along the way. It was domestic and lovely, in a way, and Hoseok really did want to propose now, just to come home to  _ this _ daily.

God, between the embarrassment of knowing how long his neighbor's cock was and the tiny shred of warm affection settling in his chest, he was really fucked. 

[ ··· ]

They were almost done with their second movie and a few glasses of soju in when Hyungwon leaned his head onto Hoseok and mumbled, "Y'know, I really like you," which not only sent Hoseok's world crashing down around his feet, but also catapulted his heart out of his ribcage.  _ Jesus. _ He'd had his suspicions from the start, though hearing it straight from the source was so much more thrilling and terrifying. Hyungwon liked him. Hyungwon, with his perfectly proportioned face and spotless apartment and tiny jokes. Hyungwon, his favorite pornstar. Okay, yeah, no self-help book or dating tips trained him for this, especially nothing this  _ fast. _

"Oh," Hoseok said, dumbly.

"Fuck, sorry," Hyungwon replied, pressing his face into Hoseok's shirt, as if he was nervous or self-conscious. He sighed, and it sounded so sad and awkward that Hoseok wanted to pull him into his chest and insist everything was alright, there was nothing for him to be sorry for and certainly nothing to be sad over. "I-I don't know what I'm saying. I'm sorry."

Hoseok took a breath. The whole night he'd been a bit on edge, because, y'know, he was sitting next to a pornstar, but now that he had just enough alcohol in his system to lose those feelings, he was more confident. Back to his old self, pre-porn discovery, when he could flirt with Hyungwon and not think about his long legs and how they were just flexible enough. "You don't have to be sorry. I like you too."

"No, I mean like- like-" Hyungwon stuttered, as if his brain wasn't moving as fast as his mouth. Now that Hoseok was thinking about it, his speech in general was a bit halted in a way that only alcohol and sleep deprivation could produce. Considering it was only 10:48, he doubted sleep deprivation. Hyungwon must've been a lightweight. Hoseok almost laughed, though he saved himself just in time for Hyungwon to catch up with the right words. "-like, I wanna kiss you. On the lips. Or cheek I guess, lips are better though."

"I know, Hyungwon," Hoseok said. He moved his arm to card through Hyungwon's silky brown hair, listening to the tiny, soft sound that came from Hyungwon's throat in return. "I want to kiss you, too. On the lips." Hyungwon batted at his thigh for that one, thinking Hoseok was mocking him, which, yeah, fair, he totally was. Still, Hoseok laughed at it, and Hyungwon giggled in turn from his shoulder. 

"Can- can I kiss you now?" Hyungwon asked, lifting off of his human pillow to look Hoseok in the eyes. He was so pleading and so cute, Hoseok almost smashed their faces together right there and then. Instead, he kept his impulse control in check and shook his head. Just imagining that someone like Hyungwon wanted to kiss him was like a dream come true, he couldn't ruin it by having his 'willing' participant be tipsy. 

"Not until you're sober," Hoseok replied. Hyungwon tried to lean forward anyway, so Hoseok put a hand up to stop him. "No, seriously, Hyungwon, you're too buzzed," he said, a half-laugh in his voice. Hyungwon pouted, making Hoseok's heart simultaneously ache and stop in its tracks. With those big brown irises and gentle curved mouth, he could pull off a hella effective puppy-dog eyes. It made Hoseok almost feel bad, he wanted to give Hyungwon what he wanted, especially if it was something as simple as a kiss. 

"I'm not drunk. Please," he begged, and when Hoseok still said no, he dropped his head back onto his shoulder, almost defeated. "Not even if I let you fuck me?" he mumbled, and Hoseok just about had a mental breakdown on the spot. He knew how Hyungwon liked to be fucked already, and man, was that a tempting offer. Still, if consent was the concern, he certainly wouldn't be fucking Hyungwon.

"No, sweetheart," Hoseok said, patting his hair consolingly. "Come on, the movie's over and I need to go home. Let's get you to bed and I'll kiss you tomorrow, when you're sober." It didn't take much to get Hyungwon to move, all Hoseok had to do was place a hand on the small of his back and apply the tiniest amount of pressure. He didn't bother trying to clean up, which was a surprise considering the spotless state of his apartment. Hoseok figured it had something to do with the alcohol, or maybe, hopefully, something to do with him. 

Since the layout of their rooms were mirrored, it wasn't hard to find Hyungwon's bedroom. The place was also clean - no clothing on the floor, no empty dishes on his bedside table - basically, the complete opposite of Hoseok's. Hyungwon collapsed on his bed without being prompted, not even exerting enough effort to take off his jeans. Hoseok snorted, and turned to leave when Hyungwon called, "Wait, don't leave." He glanced back over his shoulder, stopping in his tracks. Hyungwon looked sad again, eyebrows all downturned and lips curved into a slight pout. "You can spend the night, if you want. Please don't run away," he said, and it came out as a desperate plea that made Hoseok's chest ache in empathy.

"I live right next to you, okay? I'm not running away," he replied quietly, and that seemed to brighten Hyungwon's mood a bit. He waved goodbye as Hyungwon's head hit the pillow and headed back out to the living room to get his keys. What an eventful night. He needed to go home and sleep for about a year to even begin having enough brainpower to process what just happened. Suddenly he was very, very glad that he didn't have work tomorrow. 

[ ··· ]

The next morning, there was radio silence from his neighbor. Hoseok didn't stress about it  _ too _ much, although he did spend half an hour pacing anxiously. What if Hyungwon had been more tipsy than he thought? What if he didn't remember last night, or worse, didn't love him at all? Did he regret last night? Okay, Hoseok was kind of going crazy with all the questions. He considered watching porn and jacking off to calm himself down, but then again, what if he stumbled across Hyungwon's porn again? It was bad enough all the stuff he'd watched his neighbor do already from the safety of a screen.

Finally, at about four in the afternoon, his doorbell rang and he opened it to find Hyungwon standing there, a fuzzy gray sweater slipping off his shoulder and jeans clinging to his legs just right to accentuate every curve. His eyes were an odd mix between determined and sleepy, like he'd woken up barely an hour ago. "Hi," he said, a pink tint gracing his cheeks. "I- thank you- I mean-" he took a breath, turning even more red in the process. "I wanted to say thank you. For, y'know, putting me to bed last night and stuff. And dealing with me, I guess. I'm sorry if that ruined your night, I always drink more when I'm nervous and I'm sort of a lightwei-"

"Hyungwon," Hoseok said, ever so slightly amused. And also anxious. So, very anxious. "It was fine, you didn't ruin anything. I had a lot of fun last night." He smiled and Hyungwon gave a tiny one back. He was downright huggable in his fluffy sweater with his adorable little lips turned up at the edges and messy hair left unstyled, Hoseok wanted to wrap him up in his arms and keep him there for as long as he could. Would Hyungwon let him do that? He obviously remembered last night, the question was, did he regret it? Only one way to find out. Hoseok gathered his courage and said, "Come to get that kiss I promised?"

"God, yes," Hyungwon said, like he was waiting for it. "I had hoped you weren't lying."

"Of course I wasn't. May I?" Hoseok gestured towards his waist and got a nod in return. He slipped his hands around Hyungwon's narrow hips, pulling him closer and tilting his head. Hyungwon's fingers settled on his shoulders, and they met in the middle, noses brushing as their lips fit together like the last two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Hyungwon melted into Hoseok while he lifted up off his heels slightly, enough to get better access. It was innocent, neither of them tried to make an advances on the other, they were content to stay connected through skin for the moment, not saliva. Hoseok loved it. He loved just holding Hyungwon like this, sharing a kiss better than anything he'd shared with a woman or man before. 

They separated after a few long seconds, breathless even though it had only been a quick, simple kiss. "Can I come in?" Hyungwon asked, eyes wide and hopeful and expecting. Hoseok couldn't resist going in for another, this time opening his mouth a bit and feeling Hyungwon reciprocate. A tongue tangled with his own, easy and smooth in a way that could only come from practice. Hyungwon's hands slid up to cup his face, deepening the contact. 

They broke apart, this time out of breath for a good reason. "Fuck, yes, come in before I give the whole floor a show," Hoseok said, letting go of Hyungwon's hips and stepping to the side to let him through to the apartment. He glanced out into the empty hall as Hyungwon moved past him, shutting the door after he was satisfied no one saw their moment of indecent public behavior. He turned, finding Hyungwon standing there, and smiled to himself. It was insane that this was real, that Hyungwon  _ at least _ wanted to have sex with him. That was like being told an angel wanted to fuck you. Unreal. 

"You gonna stare or are you gonna kiss me again?" Hyungwon asked, half joking and half pleading. No sane man would resist that temptation, so he gladly grabbed his waist again and brought him into a kiss. It was nothing short of easy to push Hyungwon back a couple feet until his knees hit the couch and he tumbled backwards, ending the contact suddenly. Hyungwon laughed, and it made Hoseok laugh too, because this situation was so weird and so  _ right. _ He had a beautiful pornstar in his living room and he didn't even care. 

Wait. Pornstar. Hyungwon didn't know that Hoseok knew. Something heavy and acrid settled in his stomach, weighing him down and making the smile drop off his face. Guilt. He felt guilty. Why? He didn't understand the reason he felt so  _ wrong _ and  _ deceiving  _ all of a sudden. Hyungwon must've noticed his pause because he softly asked, "What? Something up?" 

Hoseok took one glance into those curious brown irises and, god, how could he lie to that face? He looked open and vulnerable and a little bit sad, like he was afraid Hoseok had decided he didn't like the way he tasted and was about to kick him out. "I," he started, "I know you're a pornstar. Chae." As soon as he said the name, an even deeper blush than the sunrise pink already covering his cheeks crept up his face. Hyungwon didn't push him away, though, so that was a plus. 

"Oh- I-" Hyungwon stuttered, shyly glancing towards the ground and not finding any floor to stare at. Hoseok wanted to wrap him in a blanket and keep him this way forever, flushed with messy hair and a sweater far too cute to be legal. "I've never met a fan," he managed, finally, his gaze turning back up to Hoseok. His expression was still a bit too sad and Hoseok hated it. "You- you're not just doing this because I'm a pornstar, right? I- I, well- I really like you, you seem so fucking nice, please tell me you're not faking it."

"What? No, of course not," Hoseok replied, mildly offended Hyungwon would even think of him that way. It was a genuine concern, though, if he thought about it. It would probably feel awful to confess to someone and have them accept it only to get in your pants. Hoseok shook his head. He couldn't believe anyone would do that to Hyungwon, but there were some shitty people in the world. "I thought you were attractive and funny even before I figured out who you were. The first day we met, I wanted to flirt with you and I didn't because I thought you were straight," he continued. Hyungwon's face smoothed out, the worry wiped away by a few kind words. Hoseok's heart jumped in his chest. 

Hyungwon reached out, wrapping his arms around Hoseok's neck and tugging him forward slightly. Hoseok bit the bullet and put his knees up on the couch, straddling Hyungwon's legs. It was a lot easier than bending over and Hyungwon seemed to be satisfied with it. "Do you mean it?" he asked, his volume barely louder than a whisper. Hoseok could see the way his eyelashes fluttered, the way his lips parted slightly in an exhale that gently brushed against the edge of his nose. He didn't even have to think before he was answering with a yes. Yes, of course he meant it. Hoseok had fucked around with a lot of people, had a few girlfriends here and there, and he'd never been this affectionate towards them, especially not this early on. Hyungwon was different. 

Hyungwon kissed him again, and Hoseok didn't hesitate to lick his way into his mouth. He planted his hands on the back of the couch to stabilize himself, the hard back keeping him from slipping. Judging by the way Hyungwon's hold on his neck weakened, elbows dipping as he was distracted by the kiss, he wouldn't be keeping them steady. Sitting on his knees gave him just enough height to finally reach over Hyungwon, too, so he happily used that to his advantage, tipping his head forward to swap spit at a new angle again and again.

"What's your favorite?" Hyungwon asked, as they stopped for air after the what? Sixth? Seventh kiss? Hoseok couldn't be bothered to count as this point. He blinked as Hyungwon, a bit confused, and it took Hyungwon a second to regain enough coherent thought to continue "Your favorite video of me. You must've watched a couple, since you could recognize my face." Hoseok hummed, letting Hyungwon play with the tips of his hair on the back of his head, where his arms were surprisingly still splayed. That was a hard question, no pun intended. He'd watched plenty of Chae's stuff and they were all so good, despite being professional. Professional porn usually sucked ass. Chae, though, was so genuine it was impossible not to love the way he moaned and squirmed.

"I think," Hoseok said, running through any of them he might've especially liked. "I think the one where you got fucked with the vibrator still in you because you complained that his cock wasn't big enough." Hyungwon shivered under him, hands stalling in Hoseok's hair. "You were such a brat at first, and yet such a wreck when you were getting pounded. I watched it over and over, listening to you go from whining about his cock to begging for it in a manner of minutes."

"God, fuck, I have vibrators in my room," Hyungwon said. Hoseok kissed him, this one chaste and unheated, and didn't reply. Hyungwon seemed to grow frustrated with this response, trying to yank Hoseok down for a proper kiss and getting nowhere when he wouldn't budge. "No fair," he said, pouting. "You're a lot stronger than me. I don't workout."

Hoseok snorted, as if he couldn't tell. If he wanted to, he could probably snap Hyungwon over his knee like a toothpick. A tall, gorgeous toothpick. "Don't make that face," he murmured, using one hand to tilt Hyungwon's head up slightly. He latched onto Hyungwon's pulse point, nipping and then sucking on the skin there. He tasted faintly of something sweet and soapy, a mix of tropical and mild. Must've taken a shower before he came, then. Or maybe his sweat was bodywash, that wouldn't surprise him nearly as much as it should. Once he was confident there would be a mark, he let go and moved up to below Hyungwon's ear, biting playfully there. A feeble, shaky sound escaped his victim's lungs, so he made it his mission to get more of those sounds out. He'd practically given Hyungwon a necklace of soon-to-be hickies by the time there was a tiny tug at his hair and he pulled off. "Everything okay?" Hoseok asked.

"Yes, yes of course," Hyungwon replied airily, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Hoseok had riled him up more than he'd thought. "I just- I have filming in a couple days," he continued, tone almost apologetic. Hoseok hummed and pressed a kiss to Hyungwon's cheek, thinking about that. He was fine with Hyungwon doing porn, it was his job after all, yet a tiny twinge of jealousy ran through him despite it.

"Good," Hoseok said, trailing his lips down to Hyungwon's collarbones. He could hear the air in Hyungwon's throat hitch. "They'll all know who you belong to." 

"Just get on with it already, please, Hoseok," Hyungwon blurted, and he didn't have to ask twice before there was a hand cupping his crotch. He was too cute and polite like that, no way was Hoseok gonna deny a request that simple. Especially when he could see the little bulge in his pants, taunting Hoseok. He rubbed the heel of his palm against it and Hyungwon wiggled, trying to open his legs immediately as a reaction. What a slut. Hoseok loved it. "Please, Hoseok," he whispered, squeezing his eyes closed as if he wished hard enough about it his dreams would come true. 

"I will, sweetheart," Hoseok said, unzipping Hyungwon's jeans and pushing his boxers away to pull out his cock. It was just as beautiful as Hyungwon the person, a bit longer than average like he was and similarly skinny. Precum was budding at the tip and he brushed his thumb over it, startling a tiny groan from Hyungwon. Smiling to himself, he rolled his fingers over the head and earned a high-pitched whimper as a thank you. Hands slipped off of Hoseok's shoulders a moment later and fumbled for the sweatpants he wore. Hyungwon paused when he pulled them down and Hoseok's dick popped away from the constraints of his waistband. He had forgotten he wasn't wearing underwear (he spent all day at home, what was the point?). 

"Can I touch?" Hyungwon murmured, his fists holding the too-long sleeves of his sweater pressing together eagerly. Hoseok nodded and Hyungwon's big hands curled around his cock as soon as he was given permission. He slid up the shaft, one of his fingers tracing the vein along the side, and dug his nail underneath the head. A little noise came from Hoseok, sort of a quiet groan, and he leaned forward to give Hyungwon an encouraging kiss on the nose. 

"Wanna help us both out?" Hoseok asked. Hyungwon glanced at him with those soft, curious eyes. This was a side of him Hoseok had never witnessed in any porn, no matter how soft or vanilla. This was vulnerability, Hyungwon was trusting Hoseok with his heart and his body and  _ god _ , he could just marry him right then and there. His took his own grip off of Hyungwon's cock, getting him a disappointed sound, and lifted himself up on his knees to shuffle a bit closer. Carefully, he guided Hyungwon's hand to close around both of their cocks, and he finally seemed to understand what Hoseok was doing as he nudged fingers in the right direction. "There you go," he said, and bucked his hips into Hyungwon's hold, who gasped at the sudden friction of their shafts rubbing together. "Isn't that so much better?"

"Fuck," Hyungwon huffed, his cock jumping and twitching against Hoseok's. He thrust up into the sweet bliss of stimulation, setting up a quick rhythm. Hoseok said something along the lines of praise, except Hyungwon wasn't exactly a good listener at that point. There was the sting of teeth against his abused neck again, adding another love bite to his collection. Honestly, he couldn't have cared less at this point. The director could be pissed all he wanted, Hyungwon was content to let Hoseok do what he wanted to his body. Plus, between the suction on his collarbone and the friction of his cock, he didn't have the willpower to tell him no for something so trivial. 

"God, fuck, Hyungwon," Hoseok growled into his skin, laving his tongue across the angry red mark he'd just made. Hyungwon responded with a pathetic whimper, one that urged Hoseok to coo over him, spoil him until he got everything he wanted. Hoseok pressed their lips together again, this one the sloppiest yet, a few strings of spit connecting them even when they separated. "I'm close, stop, I'm close," he panted. Hyungwon obeyed, hips stilling, though he clearly wasn't happy about it. "Don't wanna cum yet," he said consolingly, "want to save it for when I fuck you."

That cheered Hyungwon up instantly. Or maybe cheered wasn't the right word. Excited. Yes, it excited Hyungwon. His hips jumped slightly, imagining it already. "Please," he said, sweet and gentle and  _ beautiful. _ Hoseok couldn't resist another kiss, and another after that, taking advantage of Hyungwon's heavy breathing to shove his tongue down his throat. "God, Hoseok, please," he muttered between the tiny gap in thei r mouths, and Hoseok couldn't tell if he was asking for more kisses or asking to be fucked. 

"I gotta get lube," Hoseok said, fumbling to get his legs off of Hyungwon's. "Choose a position, baby." Hyungwon made a complaining noise as Hoseok moved towards his bedroom. It was chill in the rest of the house compared to on the couch, and he considered shoving his dick back into his sweatpants. Still, he didn't want to chafe his cock on the scratchy insides of his sweats right before he fucked his dream come true, so he let it bob in the open air. Besides, it was a small trip. He opened his bedside table, where he kept the few toys he had. It was pretty much just a single vibrator, a dildo, and lube. Picking up the bottle, he disregarded the other items and headed back towards Hyungwon. It was stupid and sentimental, but he wanted their first time together to be pure, in a way. They could always progress to toys later if things worked out.

When he entered the living room again, Hyungwon was on his back, splayed across the couch. One leg was half hanging off the edge and the other was thrown over the back of the sofa haphazardly. He'd chosen to ditch his jeans, a good choice, and kept the sweater, also a good choice. His cock was trapped under the thick material, creating quite the tent around his crotch. Hoseok grinned internally, giddy for what was to come. He settled himself between Hyungwon's thighs, lifting up the sweater to reveal his dick, precum running down the head, enticing Hoseok into licking it off. Hyungwon gasped quietly, and all too soon the contact was gone again. "Hoseok," he said, his entire face tinted pale red. "Can I finger myself?"

"Fuck, yes." He handed the bottle to Hyungwon who popped the cap open and poured just enough with practiced ease. He stuck his arm under his body, lifting up his bottom half to get Hoseok a perfect view of his hole. Tracing his fingernails across the rim elicited a tiny groan, and he pushed two slender fingers in at once, the noise cracking at the edges. They sunk in all the way to the knuckles - a pro of having long arms, he supposed - and twisted, wasting no time spreading them out in search of the sweet burn of the stretch. It practically made Hoseok's mouth water. "God, you're so pretty," Hoseok said, running his hand over his thighs, feeling the muscles there tense. "So goddamn beautiful."

That must've set something off because Hyungwon's back arched and he threw his free arm over his face. Even his cock twitched a little. Hoseok stared in awe as he shoved in a third finger, like he had to get it over with or he would cum too soon. It was a shame he couldn't see those gorgeous features twist into pleasure, though, blocked by that offending sweater sleeve. Hoseok leaned over him and gently nudged until he could see those thick lips and perfectly rounded eyes, even if they were surrounded by a deep flush. "Don't hide," he murmured, "I want to see you, okay?"

Hyungwon squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, letting out a sweet gasp as he must've hit a sensitive spot. "Good," Hoseok said, trailing down to play with his untouched nipples. He twisted them roughly and Hyungwon's cock jumped, smacking Hoseok's sweatpants and leaving a tiny wet spot. Liking the reaction, he pinched and rubbed each of them, laving his tongue over the hard buds after particularly harsh ones, until they were angry and red and Hyungwon was squirming underneath him. 

"I'm ready," Hyungwon groaned, shuddering as he pulled his fingers out. Hoseok left his abused nipples alone for the moment, drawing back to take a look at what Hyungwon had prepared for him. Somewhere along the line, he'd added a fourth finger - which was  _ definitely _ feeding Hoseok's ego - and they had left his hole nice and slick, practically dripping lube. Hoseok pushed down his sweatpants, letting his cock spring free into the warm air between their bodies. Hyungwon reached down one last time, using the remains of the lube on his fingers to cover Hoseok's shaft. 

"Ready?" he asked, using one hand to lift Hyungwon's ass a little higher and the other to line up his cock. Teasingly, he traced the tip around the rim and Hyungwon moaned out something that sounded vaguely like a please. Not wanting to postpone any longer, Hoseok pushed his way in and almost immediately lost his mind. Even after being stretched out by four fingers, he was still so painfully tight and hot around his dick. "Oh fuck, Wonnie," he hissed, restraining himself from snapping forward and shoving all of it in at once. He didn't want to hurt Hyungwon but it was so hard (no pun intended) when it the opportunity was right there, tempting him. Taking a breath, he went the rest of the way slowly until he bottomed out, both hands holding tight to Hyungwon's hips. 

"Fuck, Hoseok, oh my god," Hyungwon moaned, fingernails digging into the couch cushions to stabilize himself. Hoseok pushed back and then drove back in, slow and precise, trying to find Hyungwon's sweet spot. The boy under him, though, was making it real difficult to keep his gentle pace, with his adorable noises and fiery cheeks. Even his cock was in on it, red and dripping, begging Hoseok to see how fast he could make him cum, what he'd  _ look like _ when he cummed. Instead, he pushed all those thoughts aside and focused on the satisfying sensation of Hyungwon's soft walls around him, adjusting his angle each time he came back in. Hyungwon deserved to feel as good as possible, and that involved finding the place that'd send stars streaking across his vision. "Fuck, fuck- ah- Ho _ seok! _ " Hyungwon cried. There it was.

Hoseok picked up speed all at once, ramming into that area over and over in long thrusts. Within a minute Hyungwon was no longer coherent, whimpering and keening and repeating Hoseok's name like it was the only thing he could still hold on to. His legs found Hoseok's shoulders, helping him lift his ass even higher, drive his cock even deeper into that tight, tight heat. "God- fuck, I wish I could fuck you all day, just like this- fuck, ah-" Hoseok growled. His fingertips were probably leaving bruises on his skin, but he couldn't care less. Fuck whatever porn director said Hyungwon had to stay spotless, Hoseok wanted to mark him as  _ his _ .

Jealousy, stronger than before, flared to life in his gut. How many other people had fucked Hyungwon like this on camera? How many people had watched him get ruined behind the lens of a camera or the protection of a screen? And now that beautiful actor that so many people dreamed of spending a night with was his. No matter how many people had a go at his ass on a set, Hyungwon had said he'd liked  _ Hoseok. _ He was special in Hyungwon's eyes, and Hyungwon was special in his. No one else could ever truly have him like Hoseok did in that second. God, that made the sex so much better, knowing that they both wanted each other beyond dicks in asses.

"Hoseok, I- ah- gonn-ah- cum," Hyungwon said between sharp moans. He barely even got the sentence out before there was pearly white spilling from his cock, rolling down the shaft and falling onto his stomach. He rode himself out through his orgasm, moving his hips as best he could in time with Hoseok until the oversensitivity made him whine in defeat. Hoseok started to pull out and he tightened his calves around his shoulders. "Keep going," he managed, and who was Hoseo k to disobey? Soon enough, he was cumming to, filling Hyungwon with his load and pulling out once he'd finished. 

Hyungwon looked exhausted, though he'd already seemed tired when he appeared at Hoseok's door. His sweater was rucked up to his chest, displaying his nipples that probably still ached to the touch. Cum was streaked across his stomach and softening cock, and there was a bit of drool on his chin that he hadn't noticed in the frenzy. His hole was puffy and raw, a bit of thick sperm leaking out now that Hoseok's dick wasn't there to keep it in. He brushed some wild, tangled brown hair out of Hyungwon's eyes and kissed him tenderly on his swollen lips, receiving a contented sigh in return. "Is this the part where I'm supposed to kick you out?" Hoseok asked, pressing his nose against the other man's cheek.

"I think this is the part where you invite me to stay the night and we become disgustingly domestic," Hyungwon replied, quiet and hopeful. What kind of monster would Hoseok be to tell him no? Besides, he didn't think he could. Just imagining it was making his heart thump against his ribcage so loudly he was sure Hyungwon could hear it. 

"Mmm," he replied, working to keep his voice steady. "Well, if that's how it's supposed to be, then I guess that's the way we'll do it. First up, shower," He'd begun to lift himself up off of Hyungwon when two arms wrapped around him and held him down. Hyungwon tucked himself into Hoseok's neck, like some sort of clingy dog. "What? Don't you want to get cleaned up?" Hoseok laughed. 

"In a minute," Hyungwon said, "I don't think my legs are working yet."


End file.
